pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snorlax
/ |dexsinnoh=113 |dexcekalos=139 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Munchlax |gen=Generation I |species=Sleeping Pokémon |egg1=Monster |body=12 |type=Normal |imheight=6'11" |metheight=2.11 m |imweight=1014.1 lbs. |metweight=460.0 kg |ability=Immunity Thick Fat |dw=Gluttony |color=Black |male=87.5 |evo= |2-name=Snorlax |2-jname=カビゴン Kabigon |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-evo= |2-type=Normal |2-species=Sleeping Pokémon |2-ability= |2-dw= |2-ndexprev=Aerodactyl |2-ndexnext=Articuno |2-ndex=143G |2-evointo= |2-male= |2-female= |2-imweight=TBA |2-metweight=TBA |2-imheight= |2-metheight= |2-color= |2-egg1= |2-egg2= |2-body= |2-image= }}Snorlax (Japanese: カビゴン Kabigon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Snorlax is a very large and fat, bear-like Pokémon that has grayish-blue fur and an apricot-color underbelly. Its eyes are always closed, making it look as if it is sleeping. In its Gigantamax form it's belly forms a hill with plants and tree on top of it causing Snorlax to lie on its back. Behavior Snorlax is known for its relaxed and somewhat-sluggish nature. It will sleep all day until it is hungry, when it will awake and forage for the 880 pounds (399 kilograms) of food it needs, afterwards falling back to sleep again. Because of its eating habits, it can interfere with human farming by destroying crops for food, but it is also believed to release a kind of energy to help new plants grow wherever it ate. In the wild, it will ignore most people and Pokémon while it is eating or sleeping, but tends to be very affectionate towards its Trainer after being caught. Evolution Snorlax is the evolved form of Munchlax by leveling it up at level 19 with high Happiness. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic||Cute|1|0}} |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic||Cute|1|0}} |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |Belly Drum|—|—|10|Normal||Cute|1|0}} |Belly Drum|—|—|10|Normal||Cute|1|0}} |'Headbutt'|70|100|15|Normal||Tough|2|3}} |'Headbutt'|70|100|15|Normal||Tough|2|3}} |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic||Cute|2|0}} |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic||Cute|2|0}} |'Snore'|40|100|15|Normal||Cute|4|0}} |'Snore'|40|100|15|Normal||Cute|4|0}} |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |Sleep Talk|—|—|10|Normal||Cute|3|0}} |[[Block]]|—|—|5|Normal||Cute|2|0}} |'Covet'|40|100|40|Normal||Cute|1|0}} |'Covet'|40|100|40|Normal||Cute|1|0}} |[[Rollout]]|30|90|20|Rock||Tough|3|0}} |[[Rollout]]|30|90|20|Rock||Tough|3|0}} |'Hyper Beam'|150|90|5|Normal||Cool|4|4}} |'Hyper Beam'|150|90|5|Normal||Cool|4|4}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 143 |rbspr = RB 143 front.png |yspr = Y 143 front.png |grnspr = GR 143 front.png |gldspr = G 143 front.png |slvspr = S 143 front.png |cryspr = C 143 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 143 front.png |emeraldspr = E 143 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 143 front.png |dpspr = DP 143 front.png |ptspr = Pt 143 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 143 front.png |bwspr = Snorlax BW.gif |b2w2spr = Snorlax BW.gif |xyspr=Snorlax XY.gif |xysprs=Snorlax Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Snorlax XY.gif |orassprs=Snorlax Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Snorlax Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Snorlax Back Shiny XY.gif |VIIIother = Snorlax Gigantamax SS.gif Gigantamax Snorlax Snorlax Gigantamax Shiny SS.gif Shiny Gigantamax Snorlax }} Appearances Anime Ash's Snorlax appeared in Snack Attack. * Snorlax (anime) * Snorlax (IL041) * Snorlax (Pikachu's Rescue Adventure) * Snorlax (JE051) * Marcel's Snorlax * Snorlax (MS007) * Roman's Snorlax * Daniel's Snorlax * Snorlax (PK028) * Oluolu's Snorlax * Snorlax (SS005) Trivia * Snorlax is the heaviest Generation I Pokémon. * Snorlax is one of the 9 Pokémon that has a type of Incense (in this case, it has Full Incense in order to produce Munchlax eggs). * In Super Smash Bros., Snorlax is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Body Slam. * In Pokémon GO, Snorlax is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. ** It is also one of the 7 that isn't a Pseudo-Legendary or Semi Pseudo-Legendary. ** The only thing that can wake him up is music from a Poke Flute. * The beta versions of Pokémon Red and Blue show an early version of Snorlax called Kabiin. Origin Snorlax is a caricature of Game Freak employee Kōji Nishinohttps://kotaku.com/the-man-who-inspired-snorlax-1826443575. Etymology Snorlax comes from the words "snore" and "lax" or "relax". Kabigon is based on the Japanese word for "mold", and is also Kōji Nishino's nickname derived from his habit of eating moldy food. Gallery 143Snorlax_OS_anime.png 143Snorlax_OS_anime_2.png 143Snorlax_AG_anime.png 143Snorlax_Dream.png 143Snorlax_Pokemon_Stadium.png 143Snorlax_3D_Pro.png 143Snorlax_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 143Snorlax Pokémon HOME.png 143Snorlax Gigantamax Pokémon HOME.png Snorlax-GO.png Snorlax GO Shiny.png snorlax Z move.jpg SnorlaxSprite.png ShinySnorlaxSprite.png SSBUSnorlax.png 143GSnorlax.png|Gigantamaxed Snorlax ca:Snorlax de:Relaxo fr:Ronflex pl:Snorlax pt-br:Snorlax uk:Снорлакс Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon